1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an upper support garment having an improved back. More particularly, the present invention relates to an upper support garment, such as a brassiere, having an improved back that provides improved support while still allowing for flexibility or power for the brassiere back.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of upper support garments, in particular brassieres, have been developed. Such support garments are designed to provide support for the wearer's breasts, especially during exercise and other daily activities. Unfortunately, certain muscles of the wearer are not reinforced, especially those in the back area and under the arms and shoulders of the wearer.
Accordingly, there is a need for a support garment or brassiere that provides the desired unified torso support while still allowing for flexibility, especially in the back area and under the arms and shoulders of the wearer, so that the muscles of the wearer in that area are permitted to move relatively unimpeded. Such complete torso support produces power in the brassiere back.